Nova Existência
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu... Eu não sei, Dean... Não vou mais ser um anjo, foi tudo o que me disseram.'


**Nova Existência **

Abriu a porta, estava cansado. A última caçada quase o tinha matado, se perguntava se não estava perdendo o jeito com todos aqueles monstros.

Suspirou, colocando a chave do Impala em cima da mesinha.

Sam estava com Amélia, ele dera a desculpa de passar o Dia dos Namorados com ela, mas Dean sabia que o irmão estava se afastando, devagar, mas ainda assim, o estava deixando de lado.

Não lembrava-se da última vez em que tinham sentado em um bar e conversado amigavelmente.

Sentia falta de quando Sam era pequeno, de quando ainda era seu herói, um exemplo a ser seguido.

Esfregou os olhos, sonolento, jogou-se na cama exatamente do jeito que estava, nem mesmo tirou a jaqueta e a botina. Apagou.

Acordou no outro dia, achava que nunca tinha dormido tão bem na vida, como naquela noite. Sorriu espreguiçando-se, bocejou e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Tomou um banho demorado, coisa que raramente fazia, pois estava sempre com pressa, cantou no chuveiro e relaxou, precisava de um tempo para si, para pensar no que estava fazendo da vida.

Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo?

Caçando monstros, salvando pessoas... Estava fazendo o negócio da família, mas sem uma família, porque Sam não caçava mais, não como antes pelo menos, parecia ter sempre algo que o afastava da vida de caçador e Dean pela primeira vez na vida admitiu que talvez, caçar nunca tivesse sido o destino de Sam.

O invejava, porque Sam podia fazer coisas que ele não sabia, Sam sabia se virar de um modo que nunca conseguiria, porque por toda a vida foi um caçador, se criou como um soldado, pronto para defender o irmão.

Será que John não tinha percebido que Sam iria crescer? Que um dia iria seguir seu caminho, sem Dean? E este por sua vez ficaria abandonado?

_Você não está só, Dean. – a voz de Castiel encheu a sala assim que o caçador terminou sua linha de raciocínio.

_Cas! Meu Deus, o que eu disse sobre ficar na minha cabeça? – e fechou a cara, sentando na cama, ainda apenas de toalha.

O anjo tentou desesperadamente não olhar pra as pernas arqueadas do loiro, das quais escorriam gotículas de água que morriam no chão, mas seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar daquela pele branca com pelos loiros por toda a sua extensão.

Salivou.

_Des-desculpe, Dean. – disse por fim, se repreendendo por aqueles pensamentos.

_Afinal o que faz aqui? – tentou não parecer rude, mas não deu muito certo.

_Eu-Eu... – o anjo engoliu em seco, baixando os olhos e mordendo os lábios em nervosismo. – Eu vim aqui porque você estava sozinho e eu não gosto de ver você desse modo, me machuca Dean, dói o meu peito e é tão angustiante que no começo eu pensava que era a alma de Jimmy se debatendo.

Dean piscou várias vezes, as palavras do anjo causando um efeito em si que o loiro não esperava, mordeu os lábios, pensando consigo que tinha feito mau uso das palavras.

Nunca tinha estado sozinho, Castiel sempre esteve consigo.

_Desculpa, Cas. – e viu o anjo tombar a cabeça.

_Pelo quê, Dean? – perguntou, incerto sobre o que o caçador se referia.

_Você estava certo. – e o anjo levantou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente surpreso, tão diferente daquele Castiel que um dia fora, aquele que não demonstrava o que sentia, aquele que Dean não conseguia ler. – Eu sempre tive você não é? – e sorriu, vendo o anjo esfregar as mãos no sobretudo. – Algum problema? – o anjo não respondeu. – Cas? – e levantou, parando bem perto dele, imitando o anjo quando este lhe invadia o espaço pessoal.

Castiel espalmou a mão no peito do loiro, como em um pedido mudo para que ele se afastasse, os olhos azuis arregalados grudados em sua face.

_Eu estou bem, Dean. – e viu o caçador franzir o cenho.

_Não parece. – retrucou, tentando chegar um pouco mais perto, mas o anjo continuava com uma das mãos espalmadas em seu peito. – O que esta acontecendo, Cas?

_Dean eu... – mordeu os lábios. – Eu vou deixar de existir.

O caçador parou. O ar pareceu faltar em seu pulmão e só então percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração.

_O que? – sua voz saiu esganiçada e num impulso segurava o rosto do anjo nas mãos. – Por que Castiel? O que aconteceu?

_Eu... Eu não sei, Dean... Não vou mais ser um anjo, foi tudo o que me disseram.

_Mas, eu pensei que isso... Por quê? O que você fez? Você gosta de ser anjo, então por que vai eles vão te fazer deixar o céu?

Castiel baixou os olhos, não, ele não gostava de ser anjo, todas aquelas guerras, inúmeras mortes que vira, eram mais que as estrelas do céu, o sofrimento que sentia ao ver todas as criações de Deus perecendo, acabando, nada o tinha machucado tanto, a única coisa que se comparava, era o sofrimento que sentia quando Dean estava infeliz.

Suspirou, nem mesmo ele sabia o porque de ter que deixar o céu, ele não pediu, ninguém comentou. Apenas lhe disseram que ele ia partir.

_Eu não sei o porquê, Dean. – respondeu. – Eles apenas me disseram que eu ia deixar o céu, que não podia mais estar entre ele, que eu estava condenado. – disse. – Presumi que eu... Vou deixar de existir, é o que acontece com um anjo que fez tantas coisas contra o céu, como eu fiz.

Dean mordeu os lábios.

_Não, eu não vou deixar. – as sobrancelhas juntas, o olhar verde brilhava e Castiel sabia que ele falava a verdade.

_Você não pode fazer nada, Dean. – e seu olhar mostrava toda a tristeza que sentia. – Eles são anjos isso não...

_Cas. – e olhou fundo em seus olhos. – Eu não vou deixar. – disse pausadamente e Castiel confiou naquelas palavras, fechou os olhos e molhou os lábios.

_Sim, Dean. – disse por fim.

O caçador sorriu e reparou em Castiel, de verdade, pela primeira vez. Tinha sido tão cego antes. O anjo era o que vinha pedindo desde a primeira vez que Sam saiu de casa, parecia que ali estava a resposta para sua pergunta anterior, talvez seu pai não tivesse pensado no que iria lhe acontecer depois que Sam não precisasse mais dele, mas o Pai de Castiel tinha pensado em tudo, por isso tudo aquilo se sucedeu, para que pudesse encontrar o anjo.

Mordeu os lábios, nervoso, a mão do anjo ainda em seu peito, suas mãos ainda na face dele, não queria fazer qualquer movimento, não queria que Castiel se afastasse.

_Espera aqui... Espera tá? – disse, afastando-se devagar, como se o fato de deixá-lo por um momento doesse mais que tudo.

Foi correndo ao banheiro, colocou uma cueca, uma calça jeans surrada e voltou. Castiel esperava por ele, ainda no mesmo lugar e Dean sorriu. O chamou para sentar consigo na cama e seus olhos moveram-se nos movimentos graciosos do anjo, que tirou o sobretudo e o paletó, repousando-os na cadeira que completava a mesinha de canto, onde as chaves do Impala estavam.

_Sente aqui. – pediu colocando a mão ao lado do corpo, batendo de leve no edredom branco, Castiel obedeceu.

_O que foi Dean? – e sorriu, parecendo uma criança levada, a gengiva aparecendo, era a primeira vez que sorria assim e Dean sentiu o coração aquecer ao vê-lo daquele modo.

_Esses sentimentos que tem por mim, Cas... Esses sentimentos que você diz sentir, que te machucam quando me vê sofrendo. – começou, olhando nos olhos dele, não deixando escapar nenhuma peculiaridade do rosto do anjo, porque não tinha mais nada de Jimmy ali, apenas Castiel. – O que você acha que é? Por que você acha que está acontecendo?

_Eu... – e molhou os lábios, tentando pensar no que aquilo significava. – Eu não sei, Dean, provavelmente é um sentimento humano, é possível que apenas eu posso sentir, de todos os seres alados que tem no céu.

_Entendo. – disse, sabendo que Castiel não era razão, ele não pensava antes sobre o que aquilo tudo queria dizer, ele apenas sentia, Dean desejou por um momento que a compreensão chegasse ao anjo, mas ele continuou calado, como se apenas Dean pudesse lhe dar todas as resposta.

_O que você acha que é Dean? – o caçador temeu essa pergunta.

_Eu não posso dizer com certeza, Cas.

_Me diz o que você acha. – e seus olhos inquietos demonstravam o quanto o anjo esperava pelo que o caçador diria.

Dean engoliu em seco. Como poderia explicar a um anjo que ele estava apaixonado pelo seu protegido? Mordeu os lábios e suspirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

_Eu acho que está apaixonado por mim, Cas. – e voltou seus olhos para o dele.

_Você acha que eu não seria capaz de reconhecer esse sentimento, se estivesse apaixonado por você, Dean?

_Bem, você mesmo disse que não tem ideia alguma de sentimentos humanos, como poderia saber se nunca sentiu antes? – questionou de volta, fazendo o anjo inclinar a cabeça daquele modo peculiar.

Castiel ponderou.

_Você tem razão, eu não saberia reconhecer, nunca senti antes.

Dean sorriu de leve, colocando uma das mãos sobre a do anjo, entrelaçando os dedos dele com os seus.

_O que sente? – perguntou, vendo o anjo de olhos fechados.

_Sinto... Meu coração bater muito rápido, – e encarou o loiro com espanto. – tem algo errado com este corpo?

_Não, Cas. – e negou com a cabeça, reforçando a resposta. – Não tem nada de errado, apenas sinta. – e colocou a outra mão do anjo no próprio peito, onde seu coração batia tão acelerado quanto o dele.

Castiel encarava o peito de Dean, o contraste que era sua mãos tão pálida na pele dourada e cheia de sardas do outro, achou perfeito e sorriu, sentindo o coração de Dean em seus dedos. Aquilo era magnifico.

Impulsivo, chegou mais perto, colocou o ouvido no peito do loiro e escutou, tão perto, os batimentos dele, sentia-se formigar por dentro.

_Eu te amo, Dean, – disse de repente, mas a firmeza no seu tom de voz mostrava o quando estava certo daquele sentimento. – e você me ama.

Dean sorriu e Castiel levantou seus olhos para ele.

_Sim, eu amo, Cas.

Deitaram juntos, abraçados um no outro, com medo que algo viesse a separá-los. Castiel dormiu primeiro, Dean ficou acordado até tarde, mas em dado momento o sono venceu, o cansaço fez seus olhos vacilarem, ele dormiu e sonhou com Castiel

Acordou de manhã assustado, passou a mão pelo colchão. Castiel devia estar ao seu lado, mas não havia nada do anjo ali. Desesperou-se e gritou seu nome até sua voz falhar, o procurou pela cidade inteira até seus pés doerem de tanto andar.

Foi quando o avistou.

O anjo parecia perdido, olhava para todos os lados, como se procurasse algo conhecido, mas o pavor nos olhos azuis demonstrava que ele não conhecia nada ali e Dean correu ao seu encontro.

_Cas! – e abraçou o moreno, sentindo as lágrimas caírem pela felicidade de encontra-lo. – Eu fiquei medo, pensei que os anjos...

_Dean...? – ouviu a voz vacilante chegar aos seus ouvidos e o soltou, olhando com atenção em sua face. – Eu lembro de você, mas... Não há mais nada aqui. – e tocou na própria cabeça. – Apenas... Sabe?! Fica ecoando na minha cabeça.

_ O que fica ecoando Cas? – perguntou, apesar de estar assustado.

_Nova existência. –respondeu. – É só isso que ecoa, e tem você... Em todas as minhas lembranças, quando eu te vejo meu coração dispara e eu... Eu me vejo tocando seu peito e dizendo que te amo.

Finalmente tudo começou a fazer sentido para o loiro e ele sorriu.

_Não se preocupe, Cas. – disse e pegou nas mãos dele, beijando cada um de seus dedos. – Tudo o que importa é que estamos juntos. – e viu o anjo corar. – Eu tenho um carro maneiro, vou ensinar você a dirigir, vamos ter várias aventuras por aí, vamos caçar monstros juntos, vou te ensinar tudo que eu sei, eu tenho impressão que você tem muito jeito com facas. – e sorriu.

_Tudo bem, Dean, com tanto que eu fique com você. – e agarrou no braço dele, acompanhando seus passos lentos.

Não tinha pressa, ainda tinham muito o que viver e pela primeira vez na vida aprovou aquela atitude dos anjos. Castiel era humano e agora, ele pertencia a Dean e não havia nada no mundo que o caçador quisesse mais do que aquele ser ao seu lado, por toda a eternidade.

* * *

_Review's?_


End file.
